Spin the Bottle
by avatared1
Summary: Videl and Gohan end up locked in a cupboard together due to a sabotaged game of spin the bottle curtyousy of Erasa.


**_Spin the bottle_**

Two figures touched down in a dark alley in the heart of Satan City as the clock struck 9. Stepping into the light the form of Son Gohan appeared followed moments later by his 'adopted' brother; Jagama, going now by the name Johan, taken at first to hide his heritage from a certain Prince and now in order to fit in with the rest of Satan City's populace, specifically his fellow students at Orange Star High.

"Come on we're gonna be late." Whined the demi-saiyan to his pure bred companion.

"You're the one who _insisted_ on landing out here rather than at her house" Jagama defended. Gohan huffed slightly causing Jagama to roll his eyes before patting his back to get his attention before breaking into a jog, by Saiyan standards, the demi-saiyan following a moment later in silent thanks.

After making it across the rest of the block the raven-haired teens spotted the towering mansion across the street. Taking in the sheer size of the place Jagama let at a low whistle.

"To think, that's built on a lie..." Jagama muttered. Sighing the teens crossed the road before arriving at the gates. Stopping Gohan tried the gate and found that it was locked.

"Hm, how do we get in?" He thought aloud. Jagama inspected the gate looking for something that would open it before giving up and jumping over it much to the alarm of his half blood friend.

"Are you _crazy?!_ " He asked in a hush whisper, to which the Saiyan on the other side of the gates shrugged and carried on to the front door. Muttering under his breath Gohan followed suit and joined his friend at the door as he knocked.

Videl's ears perked up at the sound of knocking confusing her slightly as to who could be knocking on the door without coming through on the intercom first. Furrowing her brows she made her way toward the door only to be overtaken by her extremely bubbly friend.

"I'll get it" Said bubbly blonde called in a sing song tone. Opening the door she was greeted by her near identical classmates; Gohan and Johan. Squealing happily much to the annoyance of the two sensitive eared teens she rushed forward and embraced the two in a hug, though to the Saiyans and any onlookers it was more of a headlock.

"I'm so glad you made it! Kami it must've taken ages coming all the way from the mountains! Come in, come in, Videl's in the Kitchen I'll be back in a sec" Erasa spoke in one breath while simultaneously pulling the boys inside before rushing up the stairs. Gohan having not been able to get a word in was quite flustered as he and his companion recovered their senses from the ear ringingly high pitched sequels and voice and choking hug. Seeing Videl at the door to the kitchen with an amused look on her face, the young demi-saiyan quickly pulled himself together before greeting her.

"Hey Videl, how're things?" Gohan greeted grinning. While his full blooded friend simply nodded.

"Great, we're almost ready now, thanks again for coming early to help out, we could use some help with the heavy lifting in the sitting room. Drink?" She replied gesturing finally to the fridge behind her. Gohan opened his mouth to decline as he didn't want to impose but was interrupted.

"Yes, please." Jagama stepped past Gohan and looked to Videl. "What you got?" She opened up the fridge and briefly surveyed it's contents.

"We've got Soda, Juice... Orange Mango, Apple... and we've got water." She listed them off before turning to him expectantly. He said nothing but reached past her and pulled two cartons of Orange and Mango juice from the fridge. While Videl looked at him incredulously. He walked away as he downed one and moved onto the other. Videl followed him with her eyes glaring at the back of his head until she noticed Gohan standing in the door way. Her features softened.

" Hey, you ready to help out?" She asked. He nodded and she gestured for him to follow her out of the room and into a large open space with 3 big sofas, 2 lazyboys, a chaise and a large TV with an assortment of games consoles and DVD player underneath it as well as a large selection of movies and games. She turned to him. "So, basically I want to move these two sofas up against the wall and put that lazyboy in the corner, then we're going to move this coffee table to that sofa and grab another one for the other. It will give us more floor space and Erasa said separating seating areas will allow the different 'social groups' to stay separate." She said the last sentence with an eye roll indicating she didn't particularly agree with Erasas reasoning. Gohan nodded anyway and began toward the sofa before getting into lifting position. Videls eyes widened. "Gohan what are you doing?! You can't try to lift that on your own! You could hurt yourself." Gohan sighed and mentally berated himself for nearly giving away his strength.

"I-I was just getting ready, come on you take the other side" He covered for himself quickly. She blushed lightly, but nodded and quickly took the other side. "Ok... ready?"

"Aaahh" Jagama snapped to attention at the high pitched scream and completed a quick scan of ki and found Gohan and Videl together while Erasa was upstairs alone with a slightly raised ki level. Concluding she was in trouble he quickly bolted up the stairs and followed her ki as well as her pleas for help.

He found her in one of the bedrooms under a fallen wardrobe. He shook his head.

"Erasa?" he called out.

"Yes! Yes help I'm under here, it's too heavy I ca-" She was cut off as the Saiyan simply lifted the solid oak wardrobe off her one handed before reaching down with the other hand and gently lifting her to her feet. She looked at him in surprise before quickly jumping up slightly and clinging onto him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!! Oh my Kami I thought I was going to be stuck forever!"

"Erasa you were underneath it for less then a minute."

"Yeah but it's so heavy and I-" She stopped when she saw the look on his face and quickly remembered that this was the same kid that stopped a van with his bare hands the other day. "Oh, yeah... sorry I forgot." She looked down slightly and squirmed a little. Jagama blushed heavily as he realised she was still clinging onto him, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and her chest pushed firmly into his. He cleared his throat loudly. She looked up at him and immediately noted his heavy blush and then realised she was still holding onto him. She smiled mischievously and pushed herself tighter against him. "Something wrong?" She queried as innocently as she could while rubbing herself against him slightly. " You're looking a little hot and bothered." She could feel him getting aroused and due to the positioning of her own pelvis, it was making her aroused too, that and the solid mass of muscle she could feel beneath his clothes. She looked up into his dark eyes and noticed the way he was looking at her. It unnerved her slightly but at the same time excited her all the more. She cast her gaze from his eyes towards his lips and subconsciously bit her own. She glanced back at his eyes before slowly leaning in where she suddenly felt a strong gust of wind and shortly found herself pinned on the bed on the other side of the room, with the Saiyan teen eyeing her hungrily. Jagama took in her form beneath him, from the gentle rise and fall of her breasts down to her beautifully curved waist and exposed thighs before looking back up to her pink lips. She swallowed hard, a little bit of fear crept up in the pit of her stomach but was quickly overshadowed by the excitement and screaming arousal Erasa felt for the boy on top of her. He lowered his head and captured her lips. She was surprised at first, she'd kissed boys before and it was always messy and bland, but this was a whole new feeling. It was full of passion and care, it was gentle yet firm. She felt his tongue run along her lips and quickly opened them feeling her own tongue meet his as they deepened the kiss. She was lost in the feeling until she felt another gust of wind and an immediate loss of warmth, opening her eyes she found the Saiyan was nowhere to be found. Taking a moment to compose herself the blonde quickly carried on setting up her surprise, while quietly muttering to herself about how stupid she was to let it go so far with her best friend just downstairs.

Said best friend was currently lifting a coffee table with the help of Gohan, both blissfully unaware of the goings on just one floor away.

"Let's set it down here." The young crime fighter told her classmate who obliged. "There that should do it. Come on I need some help getting into the attic." Gohan looked at her quizzically but followed her anyway.

Reaching the top of the third flight of stairs Videl stopped and pointed at the entrance to the attic.

" There, I need to get up there to grab the entertainment system but I can't reach, I was going to ask you but it looks like you can't either." She frowned.

"Don't you have a ladder?" Videl shook her head.

" We did but dad broke it doing some kind of weird jumping karate chop on some tiles." Gohan rolled his eyes as he pictured the 'mighty' Hercule shouting some childish attack name as he karate chopped some tiles.

"What about if I give you a lift?" He queried, Videl looked at him strangley but nodded. "Alright soo... uhh" He awkwardly positioned himself behind Videl, causing an eyebrow raise from the crime fighter before, without any warning picking her up firmly by the waist and lifting her over his head and onto his shoulders eliciting a surprised squeak from the raven haired girl.

"Jeez, a little warning next time maybe?" Gohan merely shrugged in response forgetting that she was on his shoulders almost causing her to fall backwards, in a panic to stay upright she reached forwards to both hands and grabbed onto the first thing she could, Gohan's hair, causing the young demi-saiyan to wince as she tugged on it to recover her balance.

"S-Sorry" Gohan said quickly hoping he hadn't incurred the wrath of the girl on his shoulders. He hadn't, because Videl was much more preoccupied with Gohan's hair, having expected it to be absolutely laced in hair gel, she was stunned to find it was actually very soft, softer than her own hair. But if that was the case then how did he get it to stay upright? As she continued to think about Gohan's hair she didn't realise that she was actually running her hands through his raven locks, occasionally scratching his scalp slightly. Videl only realised what she was doing when a low sound reverberated from the demi-saiyan below her. Running her hands through his hair again she found that that sound was almost purring. Was Gohan ...purring? Surprised Videl voices her thoughts without thinking.

"Gohan are you... purring?" She felt the teen jolt slightly and his shoulders tense.

"U-uhh n-no I was... no?" Videl suddenly became all to aware that she was still on top of his shoulders and it was starting to get comfortable too comfortable. Gohan meanwhile was starting to have a few impure thoughts about the fact his head was between Videl's thighs which were hugging his neck very comfortably

"Whatever, just walk me over to the attic." Obliging Gohan positioned them below the entrance before Videl removed the hatch and climbed of and into the opening. Moments later she appeared and began handing him a set of speakers before attempting to exit the hole whilst carrying a large electronic box. Gohans eyes widened as he saw what she was trying to do.

"Videl wait yo-" Too late, her left foot slipped while her right foot remained In the attic causing her to drop the box, and swiftly turn upside down and begin falling head first. Gohan didn't waste a millisecond, he scooped Videls top half up with one arm hooking the other under her legs before reaching his hand out underneath her to catch the electronics box.

Videl, whose eyes had clamped shut when she began falling, slowly opened her eyes when the feeling of hitting the hardwood floor headfirst was replaced with two strong arms holding her bridal style. She looked up to see that those arms were connected to Gohan, and that he was looking at her with what she could only describe as concern and affection. That wasn't a problem for Videl, it was nice knowing he cared so much, what was a problem however was that she was pressed firmly against an extremely well defined torso, and that the look in Gohan's eyes was making her blush, hard.

It seemed Gohan came to the sudden realisation that he was holding Videl, as he became red as a tomato and quickly placed her down on the floor along with the electronics box before stuttering something that sounded like an apology.

Videl almost giggled as she saw how flustered he'd become but instantly stopped herself the moment she felt the urge.

"Gohan can you grab the speakers?" She asked as she picked up the electronics box, deciding it was mutually beneficial to pretend that... that never happened. Gohan nodded and obliged before following her downstairs to finish preparations.

15 minutes later saw the 4 sitting on a sofa, discussing recent school assignments and plans for the rest of the weekend. A buzzing emerged from the hallway indicating the intercom, Erasa leapt up and ran to answer it in order to keep Videl and Gohan sat next to each other for as long as possible. As Videl, Gohan and Jagama continued chatting Erasa remained busy greeting her classmates as they slowly arrived in groups of two or three. After catching up with some of the more gossipy girls the bubbly blonde returned to her best friend and favourite classmates.

"I still wish we could have had more people Videl. I know the party wouldn't really have happened if your dad wasn't gone for the week but it means half our school followed him." Videl rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You know I don't like big parties Erasa, besides, Sharpner was one of the idiots who followed my dad on his tour, thank Kami." Gohan and Jagama chuckled at that having seen first hand how much the jock got on Videls nerves.

"I definitely have to agree with Videl on that one, no 'Sharpenator' is nothing but a win for me" Jagama pitched in, to his classmates amusement. Settling back into conversation almost an hour passed before Erasa decided it was time for her suprise.

"Hey, let's go play a game!" The 3 nodded though Videl a little suspiciously and followed as Erasa made her way upstairs grabbing an empty bottle on her way, and gesturing to small group of friends to follow. The group of now 8 arrived in the bedroom Erasa prepared earlier by emptying most of the wardrobe and clearing a space on the floor. The group Sat down in a circle as instructed and Erasa placed the bottle in the middle revealing to all but 2 what game they were playing. "Ok, so are we all ready?" She received mixed reactions. Videl groaned, while the rest of the girls present giggled and the boys fist bumped. And the Saiyans who had no idea what was going on looked at each other.

"What are the rules Erasa?" Gohan queried on behalf of himself and Jagama. Everyone looked at him like an idiot.

"Don't you have any fun in the mountains? Nevermind, so you take it in turns to spin the bottle in the middle and the closest girl it points to goes into the wardrobe with you. Ok?" Erasa explained, but Gohan still had more questions but given the looks he was receiving decided to just play along. He nodded.

" Ok so who goes first?" A girl, Angela spoke up. Erasa smirked slightly.

"Why not you?" The girl grinned widely before spinning the bottle. It slowed down and landed between Erasa and a boy named Brad. They shared a look before getting up and entering the wardrobe. Erasa giggled. "Okay so they'll stay in there for two minutes, then it's my turn." She said eyeing Jagama.

Two minutes passed before the couple emerged red faced and clothing askew, they shared flustered looks and returned to their seats. Erasa span the bottle. It landed pointing directly at her. "Hmm... since you've already been Brad, I guess I'm going in with you, Johan." She winked at him and entered the wardrobe the alien teen hesitantly following.

"Sooo... Now?" Jagama spoke after a second. In answer he felt the silky smooth skin of Erasa slide against him as she manoeuvred herself on top of him. She lent down into a passionate kiss which the Saiyan returned following instinct above all else. He questioned if this was part of the game or not in the back of his mind but quickly forgot all about it when Erasa's hand found it's way into his pants. He took a sharp intake of breath before gently returning the gesture and deepening the kiss. She pulled back slightly to remove her top allowing the teenaged Saiyan below her more direct contact gently caressing her firm breasts before further intensifying their kiss and running her hands under his T-shirt feeling his rock hard muscle.

The teens jumped apart flustered as a knocked sounded on the otherside of the wardrobe door.

" Hey guys? It's been 2 minutes." Angela spoke. Erasa looked at Jagama and smiled shyly before pulling her top back on and exiting, the Saiyan following behind a moment later. Jagama looked at Gohan wondering how he was going to react jumping in a cupboard with a girl and getting intimate.

Erasa Sat down with Jagama and looked at Videl winking eliciting an eye roll from the raven haired girl.

"Your turn V'." Videl huffed before reaching over and spinning the bottle. She noticed Erasa lean over and whisper in Jagamas ear, he nodded before focusing hard on the bottle, Videl raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored it. The bottle slowed and stopped at Gohan. Videl's jaw dropped while Erasa giggled and Jagama smirked from the other side of the circle. "Alright! Now get in the wardrobe you two!" Erasa gave Gohan a passing wink before shutting the doors on them.

The first thing Videl noticed was it was dark, she couldn't see a thing, of course for the demi-saiyan joining her this wasn't a problem due to his superior senses, what was a problem for the 6 foot plus Gohan was the size of the wardrobe, it wasn't small for a wardrobe by any means, but it was more than a little cramped with him and Videl in here together. He wondered what they were supposed to do now, seeing as there wasn't much you could do comfortably, maybe that was it he thought, the challenge is staying in the cramped conditions for two minutes. Currently he was on one knee hunched over using his arms to keep himself above Videl who, being considerably smaller than her classmate was sitting legs stretched out fully sitting upright with her arms folded. She looked at where she thought he was and spoke.

" Don't get any ideas Gohan. Just because Erasa dragged me into that game doesn't mean I'm going to play along." Gohan frowned, from that it sounded like they were supposed to do something.

"What exactly _is_ this game Videl? Are we supposed to sit here or am I missing something?" Videl's eyes widened slightly. Of course Gohan doesn't know what the game is, the boy is as sheltered as it get's. She sighed, at least she wouldn't have to fend him off or anything.

"Well... yeah... sorta, we're meant to... you know... Nevermind, it doesn't matter." Gohan frowned but didn't press her. She seemed embarrassed to say, he wondered what they could do in a wardrobe to cause embarrassment.

"I'm telling you they're not doing anything their ki hasn't fluctuated at all since they've been in there. If they were even thinking about it I'd know." Erasa pouted but knew Jagama was right, she knew better by now to question his abilities. What was bugging her is how the he'll they weren't tearing each others clothes off, she thought for she they had the hots for each other.

"Can you... lock them in?" She asked apprehensively, the Saiyan looked at her strangely then shrugged.

" Yeah, Gohan's hiding his power so it should be child's play really." Erasa grinned.

"Do it!"

"Gohan?" Videl called in the near pitch blackness.

" Yeah Videl?" She sighed.

"How long has it been?" Gohan frowned and thought for a moment.

" I'm not sure it feels like it's been more than 2 minutes though..." He checked the ki outside and raised a dark eyebrow when he found they had left. "I think... I think they left." Videl shot him a quizzical look.

"What makes you say that?"

"Before, I could hear Erasa but now there's nothing." Videl frowned, what was going on, had they really left, confused and a little agitated Videl pushed on the door. It didn't move. She tried again. Nothing.

"Uh, G-Gohan, the door,it won't open." Gohan frowned, and placed a hand on the door. He pushed but nothing happened. He tried again, much harder nothing. His eyes widened, they were trapped, he couldn't force it because Videl would see his strength. How long would they be stuck here?!

"It... it really won't budge" Gohan muttered a little disbelieving. "Why would they trap us in here?"

"Erasa. The second I get out of here, she's dead." Gohan looked at her.

"I... I don't understand." Videl sighed, she guessed she'd probably to explain the game, she worried that her not taking part was a reflection of how she saw him, which it wasn't, had it been anyone else she probably wouldn't have even got in the wardrobe. She just didn't want her first kiss to be in a dark cramped wardrobe while playing some juvenile game.

"We... when you go in the wardrobe, you're meant to kiss. Erasa is intent on setting us up, so this was obviously some kind of scheme, how she got the bottle to land on you I don't know but I can guarantee she locked us in as well." Gohan flushed a bright red at her explanation, they were supposed to kiss? In a wardrobe? Based on a game of chance? Ridiculous. Inappropriate. He sighed heavily.

"Well... I don't have a way out. So unless you can think of anything else, do you mind if I get more comfortable? If you bring your knees up I think I can sit down." Videl went a little red, embarrassed she hadn't even thought of his comfort and stretched herself out, she nodded and drew her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she saw Gohan sit in front of her in the same position except he looked much more cramped and uncomfortable. They remained like so for more than an hour, they could no longer hear the music signifying that the party had likely ended. She sighed heavily.

"Looks like they forgot about us. ERASAA!" She cried out as loudly as she could, Gohan flinched at the volume. They waited a few moments but there was nothing. Videl looked at Gohan and blushed slightly. "I think we're here for the night, umm... I want to... Lay down. Do you... I was thinking of you get as comfortable as you can... and then I'll, lay... on top?" She blushed furiously and noticed that from what she could see through the darkness Gohan did too. He looked at her, then down at the space in the wardrobe and nodded. Videl shifted onto her feet and gestured the demi-saiyan to get comfortable, he shifted down so his shoulders leant against the side with his legs straight, feet touching the other side. Videl slowly lowered herself parallel to him before laying on top of him. She awkwardly squirmed trying to get comfy, she wound up lying face down, her head resting on his chest above his heart, she had one hand lying of him on the floor and the other resting on his stomach. She had placed one leg between his and the other on the outside. Both teens flushed brightly at their positions, Gohan could feel her firm breasts against the top of his stomach, and her thighs wrapped around his leg. He could feel her raise and fall as she breathed. Videl could feel his body through his T-shirt and marvelled at the definition, her right hand slowly caresses his abs while she listened to his heartbeat, she noticed with a blush how it seemed to quicken and slow depending on how she moved her hand on his body. She slowly began to explore further running her fingers along the dips between muscles, she noticed his heartbeat get faster and faster as she explored and could feel her own pulse increasing. She felt his hand slide gently across her back before coming to a rest on her lower back. She traced a single finger up to his chest, reaching his pectoral muscle she paused before placing her hand flat on it before slowly digging her nails in. She felt his breath hitch, his pulse quicken and his Chet tensed as she continued. His hand began to run along her spine slowly reaching between her shoulder blades making the raven haired girl shiver. She wondered briefly what she was doing, what he was doing. She didn't intend to feel his body the way she did but now she couldn't help herself. She released the pressure off her nails slightly and felt her other hand up his arm gliding across his bicep to rest on his shoulder she slowly raised her head up to gaze into his deep onus orbs. She could feel his warm breath against her lips, and began inching closer.

He watched her striking cerulean eyes as her eyelids slid shut and her breath grazed his lips, he felt her smooth lips brush against his for a moment halting his breath. Slowly she pressed her lips onto his. Her lips began to move against his and he returned it following her lead. He felt her teeth bite down on his lower lip gently, and he brushed his tongue against her lips, he felt her open her mouth and he deepened the kiss meeting her tongue. He felt her shift slightly, her hands now running more freely against his body and began to do the same, running his hand up and down her back resting it at the small of her back. The passion increased and the kiss deepened, Videl could feel a heat between her thighs and slowly began to ground her hips against his thigh revelling in the pleasure it brought her. His lips broke from hers as he slowly traced down her neck resting on her collar and suckling her sweet skin. She felt his arousal on her stomach and it only fuelled her own. His hands moved from her back to her hip as he slowly caresses her skin under her shirt running over her toned waist and the slight bump of each rib before his thumb brushed across her breast, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the girl, he repeated the movement and felt as she began to move against him more desperately, he brought his head back up to capture her lips muffling her moans as he caressed her body, his other hand came under her shirt and began gently squeezing her other breast. She placed both her hands on his chest and pushed herself up off the teen before unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging it off, she ground herself against him again at the look of lust in his eyes, before she unclasped her bra, letting it fall away from her firm and round breasts, they weren't overly large but they were perky and bounced slightly as her hips grinded against him. She lifted her leg up before setting it down across his hips positioning herself so her own heated core rested against his arousal. She began grinding again earning moans from both teens. Gohans hands came up to her now bare breasts as she moved. Eventually he sat up and kissed her deeply, before resting his hands at her hips and began thrusting himself against her she began moaning louder and he felt her hands fumble at his jeans button trying desperately through her pleasure to undo it. He stopped suddenly realisation hitting him like a freight train. He slowly pushed her off of him and looked her in the eye. Videl felt him stop and as the pause grew longer slowly came to her senses. That had gone way too far. It shouldn't have even gone in the first place. She gazed into his eyes for a while, as she regained her bearings she redressed her torso. They were both extremely flushed and out of breath.

"S-sorry, I... we shouldn't have..." Gohan trailed off unsure of what to say. Videl bit her lower lip.

" It was my fault, I k-kissed you." She couldn't understand what came over her, she was overcome by a need to get closer to him, to explore him. They lay in silence for a while before Gohan spoke again.

"That... was my f-first kiss..." He was talking more to himself than Videl but she heard it. She blushed brightly.

"M-mine too..." A silence settled again, the two remained eventually drifting off.

Videl sighed as she woke up, she shifted her head on her pillow as she cracked her eyes open. Her eyebrows knit together as she opened her eyes to darkness. Slowly she lifted her head, suddenly noticing her back ached. She tried to stretch out but her feet hit something. The low groan from her pillow reminded her where she was, and more importantly who she was with. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. She frowned and tried again, there was something holding her down, she felt around her waist and jumped slightly when she found Gohan's arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Gohan..." She whispered. "Gohan." She tried again a little more harshly. She shook him slightly. Still nothing. "Gohan! Wake up!" Nothing. She sighed and started to think. She remembered in class, he had drifted off, but Erasa said time for lunch and he shot up wide awake. She lowered her lips to his hear. "Gohan, breakfast is ready!" The effect was immediate. His eyes snapped open and he tried getting up but quickly found something, or rather someone in the way. He slowly came to his senses realising it was pitch black wherever he was.

"Gohan?" Oh. Right, wardrobe. He thought with a dejected sigh.

"Yeah Videl." The raven haired girl froze. His voice was deep and husky, it made her want to touch him all over again, she resisted.

"How are we going to get out?" Gohan frowned, he thought last night that they would be let out eventually, but they hadn't.

"I'm not sure, I thought they'd let us out" He tried the door again but found it still resisted.

"Stupid Erasa, what about food, it must be breakfast time at least." Gohan's eyes widened. He zoned out slightly.

Breakfast... was he going to miss breakfast?! He gently lifted Videl off him so he could turn on his side. He placed both hands on the door and his back on the other side. He slowly began to push, he slowly increased his ki pushing harder and harder. The wardrobe began groaning terribly and Videl caught on and began pushing out as well. Gohan heard the sound of something heavy scrapping along the floor boards outside and figured that's how they were shut in. He frowned, he wondered if this would give his strength away. No. It didn't matter he needed food. Now. He raised his ki and kept pushing the doors were opened an inch now, but them it stopped. He raised his ki and pushed again. His ki was well beyond that of any regular human. He raised his ki even further but still nothing. He peeked out of the gap in the doors and saw the problem. There were two dressers outside and now they were pushing up against the opposite wall. That was something he couldn't do without revealing his powers. He explained the situation to Videl and she huffed.

Johan looked up from his breakfast as he felt the demi-saiyan raised his ki further and further. He turned to Erasa.

"They're up." He said simply before walking upstairs blonde in tow. He arrived at the wardrobe.

Gohan felt his pure bred friend enter the room and began flashing his ki up and down signalling he was in the wardrobe. Jagama began moving the dressers freeing the raven haired duo. The second Gohan got out he saw Jagama standing next to Erasa. He paused a second piecing together what happened. The dressers were too heavy for Erasa to move. The bottle mysteriously landed on him. Jagama came into the room with Erasa. 'Son of a bitch' Gohan hardened his glare at his adopted brother and began towards him. He was cut short however.

"ERASAAA! YOU ARE **_DEAD_**!!" The statement was followed by a high pitched squeak as Erasa ran from her best friend. Gohan turned back to Jagama who offered his best innocent smile and shrugged. Gohan shook his head before swiftly finding the kitchen. He decided he could beat up Jagama anytime, but he needed food now.

Gohan snickered as a red faced and panting Erasa sprinted past him in the hallway followed closely by Videl equally red faced though much more likely due to rage than exhaustion. He heard Erasa squeal again and a thump, as she was finally tackled by the raven haired crime fighter, when he entered the kitchen. He began his swift hunt for food from the fridge as well as any cupboards he thought may contain food. He noted with irritation that his pure-blood doppelganger had already cleared most of the good stuff. He was really gonna have to beat him when he got the chance. Scraping together as much food as he could Gohan took his seat at the table already beginning to chow down on bread. Video entered moments later, grimacing at the display and immediately turning on her heel and marching back out. Gohan never noticed.

Jagama sent a grin toward Erasa as he stepped over her prone and panting form in the hallway, he pulled her up on his way past and she dazedly staggered back down the hall. He found the half-breed in the kitchen and was sent a glare over a sloppily put together sandwich, Jagama sent him a not at all apologetic look before snatching an apple of the stack of food, drawing a muffled protest from the demi-saiyan. The Satan girl returned to stand in the doorway.

"Since you too have completely cleaned out the kitchen, we're going out for breakfast. Hurry up, I'm hungry." Both Saiyans heartily agreed. The foursome separated to get ready and reconvened at the front door of the Satan household some 5 minutes later to the sound of Videls impatiently tapping foot. Gohan could feel the irritation rolling off Videl in waves, his time around the crimefighter as both the gold fighter and classmate meant Gohan knew all too well that a hungry or sleepy Video was a ticking time bomb of petite fury. The demi-saiyan flinched every time the girl moved, much to Jagamas amusement though he knew better than to allow himself any trace of a smile. He cast a glance at Erasa, who was openly showing her amusement, and followed the crimefighters through the door. The blonde put a slight skip in her step to catch up with the other blue eyed teen.

"So, where we headed?" Most would assume she was ignored but the three knew when Videl was thinking. She hadn't decided where yet. "Sal's?" Videl paused a moment more before responding with a short nod and a grunt that only those with Saiyan blood registered. Erase grinned happily, Videl always liked Sal's, they had been around a while and had refused to be bought by Hercule. Even after the owner, Sal, passed away. Even the saviours daughter got tired of seeing her surname plastered around the city.

"Sal's?" Erasa looked back to Gohan who had fallen in step with his doppelganger. She still couldn't get over seeing the two together.

"It's this great place near here, they're small but, oh my, their smoothies are to die for. They don't get very busy, even at lunchtime so the place is like a little sanctuary for us girls." Gohan could feel Videl tense upfront of him. She definitely had a personal connection to this place, and wasn't entirely comfortable with him and his pure bred companion.

"Sounds nice. Peaceful." Erasa gave one of her more genuine smiles before engaging Videl in a one sided conversation. As the diner came into view, Gohan felt the pure bred teen tense up beside, the hybrid glances at his friend and notices the pained look. The same way he'd look at Videl sometimes. Gohan gave the time traveller a gentle pat on the back and sent him a smile, Jagama smiled back but Gohan knew he wouldn't be very talkative while they were around Sal's.

As the four teens stepped through the door, a chiming bell signalled their arrival and on que a woman came out from the back, face lighting up in a smile as her eyes fell on Erasa and Videl, before sending equally warm smiles to the two boys trailing behind.

"Oh, girls it's been too long" She drew both blue eyed teen into a tight hug before grinning at them. "And who're these fine gentlemen" She pulled away from the girls but kept a firm grasp on their shoulders. "When were you going to tell me you got a boyfriend Videl?! You're s'posed to keep me in the loop E." The woman shook her head in mock disappointment but couldn't hide her grin at the Satan's blushing denial. The woman stepped forward and extended a hand to the two boys, shaking hands with both. "Nice ta meet you two, my names Claire. Welcome Sal's" The boys smiled kindly at the woman.

"Nice to meet you too miss, I'm Gohan"

"Jagama" The woman gave a grin before walking back behind the counter.

"So what can I get ya'll today?" Videl and Erase both recited their orders as if saying their own Anne's before all three women looked at the boys. Gohan stuttered for a moment, immediately overwhelmed by the unexpected pressure but was saved by Jagama as the half breed asked for 'whatever has the most food'. Gohan nodded in agreement and the teens took their seats in small booth by the window.


End file.
